Deadly
by alohamora080
Summary: They were deadly. All seven of them. And, upon first meeting, one wouldn't think that Percy Weasley could ever succumb to those evil offenses. But he could never help it, really, when it came to Audrey. He's only human, after all.
1. 1995: Gluttony

Author's Note: HI, EVERYONE! Goodness, I've missed you all so much! I've been so utterly busy lately—I still am, actually, but I've finally found the time to post something. Exams are such a bore. I've still got five more to go... *cries*

ANYWAY, this is a new story! A seven-chapter side project, staring Percy and Audrey Weasley! It's for acciohope15's "Seven Deadly Sins" Challenge. One chapter for each sin. I've written this story out in chronological order, to make things a little less confusing for you lovely readers.

To those of you who haven't yet read about my version of Audrey, here are the main facts: she's eight years younger than Percy; Zacharias Smith is her cousin; her father is the owner of the flat Percy rented out after leaving his family; Percy got her pregnant (out of wedlock) when she was twenty-one; they married soon after.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this! Feedback would be very helpful!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

18 July 1995 — Gluttony

When Percy first moved out of the Burrow and into the Honeywell Inn, after that terrible summer argument, he soon realized, with a jolt of panic, that he had absolutely no means of feeding himself.

For weeks, he found himself ordering little scraps and tidbits—as they were all he could afford—from the Leaky Cauldron, trying to ignore his stomach's growling, as he fought to find sleep each night.

Then, _she_ started leaving him the food.

It started out with just a plate of Yorkshire pudding, or a couple lamb chops. But eventually, entire shipments of casserole were at his disposal. Each evening, it was the same thing. A sharp rap would sound from his flat's front door, Percy would hurry to the open it and rush out into the corridor. The delicious aroma of a freshly baked stroganoff would waft in through his flat's front entrance, and Percy would crane his head around, trying in vain to catch sight of whoever had left the food.

And, as always, there was never a soul in sight.

So, Percy would pick up the dish, inhaling deeply and sighing in gratification, before stumbling back into his flat.

For weeks, this went on. And, with each passing day, Percy found himself becoming more and more attached to the scrumptious morsels. A vague haze of greed seemed to settle over him, and Percy began to await that moment, each evening, when the usual knock would reverberate through his flat, signaling the food's prompt arrival.

Moreover, with each passing day, Percy grew hungrier and hungrier to know _who_ was leaving the provisions outside his door.

Then, one evening, as he reached out to pick up the steaming dish from his flat's doorstep, he caught sight of something stir slightly, to his right. He immediately jerked his head in the movement's direction, just in time to see a flash of auburn duck around the corridor.

Percy didn't think twice. With the casserole still tucked safely in his arms, Percy sped down the hallway, turning sharply at the adjacent hallway.

He nearly crashed into the petite, ten-year-old girl.

"Aud—Audrey?" Percy's eyebrows contracted in disbelief.

He'd met the landlord's daughter on several occasions, and, to say the least, Audrey Vera Smith had come to develop a mild disdain for Percy. Percy couldn't recall a single encounter between himself and the younger girl which hadn't ended icily. Their first meeting itself had been tinged with hostility, with the ten-year-old angrily demanding to know why Percy had left his family at the peak of a war.

Understandably, Percy was very surprised indeed to find that Audrey Smith had been providing him with food, the preceding several weeks.

"You—_you're_ the one leaving—the—the food?"

Audrey bit her lip, shuffling guiltily. "Maybe."

Percy gaped at her. "Why?"

Finally, she sighed, meeting Percy's gaze. "I—I know you—you…you haven't been eating…much…so I—I've been bringing you half my dinner."

Percy felt his heart stutter to a stop. "You—_what_?"

"I—"

"Audrey!" Percy exclaimed, shaking his head. "You don't need to give me your dinner!"

"Well, what do you propose I do, then?" Audrey demanded, crossing her arms and fixing Percy with a fierce glare. "Watch, while you starve?"

"I'm _not_ going to starve—"

"Yes, you will!" Audrey cried, suddenly grabbing Percy's wrist and shaking it. "Look, I don't know how you're managing to pay Father the rent for your flat, but I know it can't be easy for you—"

"Now, I don't believe that is _any_ of your concern—"

"I know, but—"

"Audrey, honestly!" A twinge of impatience had made its way into Percy's voice. "I think you ought to be staying out of this!"

Audrey seemed to crumple before Percy's very eyes. Her face paled, her eyes widened, her lips parted slightly in humiliation. She took a timid step backwards. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I…I was only trying to help, Percy."

Percy felt ashamed of himself. He opened his mouth to apologize, but, suddenly, words failed him. Audrey shook her head.

"I'll—just leave."

Percy watched her disappear down the passage, her long, auburn hair dancing slowly behind her. He blinked, his eyes burning slightly with remorse, as his gaze flickered down to the warm casserole in his arms.

His stomach growled.

But, Percy realized, not from hunger.


	2. 2001: Greed

Author's Note: Chapter two! :D Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

17 November 2001 — Greed

After the war, Percy made it a point to see Audrey whenever he could. She was still at Hogwarts, so those meetings were restricted to Hogsmeade weekends and school holidays. But, Percy was satisfied, because she was still there. She was still by his side, teaching him right from wrong. She was still laughing at his jokes…playfully swatting his head when he teased her…smiling at him from across a table.

It was much to Percy's gratification that his and Audrey's friendship stayed strong, every bit as genuine as it had always been. He couldn't—_wouldn't_—lose her. She was the one unchanging thing in his life, and Percy knew that he could never let that change.

She became his anchor; his lifeline; his fixation.

And, sometimes, Percy's compassion for her crossed the line.

He sighed edgily, rattling his leg under the table as he glanced down at his watch. Half past eleven—she was nearly twenty minutes late. Percy glanced around the Three Broomsticks' Inn, eyes glinting with impatience.

"Er—Mr. Weasley," Rosmerta approached him tentatively. "I—can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," said Percy shortly, eyes glued to the inn's entrance. "I'm waiting for someone."

Rosmerta nodded slowly, making to walk away. But, then— "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. I'm sure Audrey'll be here soon. In fact, she came over earlier today, with a boy from her year. She told me that she was meeting with you today."

But Percy wasn't listening; his heart had begun hammering in wildly in his chest. _A boy_? Who was this boy, and what was he doing with Audrey? Didn't this boy know that Audrey was Percy's friend? Certainly, whoever this child was, he was not particularly bright.

Audrey was _Percy's_ friend.

"A boy?" Percy demanded, turning to Rosmerta. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Who?"

"Some boy from her year," Rosmerta shrugged absently. "I think his name was Euan."

And, as she swept back towards the bar, Percy felt his lips twitch into a scowl. Who was this Euan? Percy's scowl deepened. _He_ was probably the reason Audrey was not yet here. He was probably busy charming Audrey into spending the afternoon with _him_, instead of Percy.

There was a _clink_ of metal, as the wind chime above the inn's front door jingled. Percy's head snapped in its direction, and his jaw hardened as a seventeen-year-old girl walked in to the expanse, tossing her long, auburn braid over her shoulder. She turned to the nearby window, waving goodbye to a blonde-haired boy on the adjacent lane, before traipsing across the room, towards Percy.

"Perce!" she called happily, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "How are you?" She disentangled the yellow-and-black tie from her neck and plunked herself down opposite him.

"Afternoon, Audrey," Percy said stiffly.

Audrey frowned at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Audrey surveyed him unblinkingly, her eyes meticulously sweeping over his face. "Something's wrong."

Percy looked at her, affronted. "I told you that nothing's wrong. Why do you automatically assume that I'm lying—?"

"I don't—"

"Yes, you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't just _assume_ that something was wrong—"

"Percy, I didn't assume anything," Audrey contended, eyeing Percy sharply. "You…you just…you look upset."

Percy ignored the accusation. "Would you like a Butterbeer?" he asked instead, his voice falsely cheery.

"Er—" Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

Rosmerta came and went, noting their order with a smile on her face. She beamed at both Percy and Audrey once, before rushing to fetch their Butterbeers.

"I think she likes us." Audrey giggled, grinning at Percy from across the table.

Percy said nothing, pressing his lips together, as he averted his gaze from hers. Her flowing, reddish-brown tresses; her incandescent, brown eyes; her radiant, round, innocent face. It was all too agonizing, looking at her, when he knew she would rather be spending the afternoon with someone else.

"Percy, are you sure you're all right?"

Percy started out of his reverie, jumping slightly in his seat. "I'm fine." He sighed, determinedly lifting a smile to his face. "I—" he hesitated. "I was just wondering…what's going on between you and…Euan?"

"Euan?" Audrey sounded surprised. "You mean Euan Abercrombie?"

Percy stared at her.

"Perce, he's just a friend." Audrey shook her head bemusedly. "I barely know him, actually. I ran into him here this morning, and talked for a bit."

"I—oh." Percy blinked rapidly, several times, feeling the giant knot in the pit of his stomach suddenly disappear. His heart soared. "I—I was just—wondering."

"All right," said Audrey hesitantly. "If that's all."

Madam Rosmerta swished to their table, setting their Butterbeers down in front of them. Percy grabbed his immediately, taking a lengthy sip, smiling in spite of himself, as the warm liquid melted away his worries. He didn't have to share Audrey with anyone else today, after all.

He was being greedy, and he knew it. But he had a right to, he decided. After all, he had never loved the way he loved Audrey.


	3. 2002: Lust

Author's Note: Thank you all SO MUCH for the feedback so far! :D Glad you're all enjoying this!

On a completely unrelated and irrelevant note, I've got only two more final exams to go! *squeals* Then, I'll be updating like crazy I hope!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

02 December 2002 — Lust

She was eighteen, and he was twenty-six. But she was different. Percy didn't see her simply as a little girl—which was how he viewed most others of her age. No, Percy saw her for who she really was. The girl who had saved him. The girl who had showed him the way. The girl who had brought him back to his family.

Which was why, with each passing day, Percy felt more and more sinful. He knew that lusting after Audrey—who was eight years his junior, and his dearest friend—was nothing to be proud of. He felt awful, each time he caught sight of her innocent, round face. He felt terrible, each time she smiled at him, virtuousness gleaming from every inch of her expression. He felt guilty…for a crime he had not even committed.

But, most of all, he felt like he would never be able to feel the same way about another woman.

"Percy! You're here already!"

Percy watched in bewilderment as Audrey slammed the door shut behind him and began bustling around the flat, lighting candles and dusting table tops.

"Audrey—I—when I said I'd join you for dinner, I didn't mean that you had to prepare a feast," Percy began, surveying Audrey curiously through his horn-rimmed spectacles.

Audrey rolled her eyes, swatting his shoulder lightly. "I didn't prepare a _feast_. Just a few casseroles, and gravy—some mashed potatoes—of course, dessert—and—"

"So, in other words, a feast," chuckled Percy, sitting down at the little dining table Audrey had set for two, and leaning back slightly in his chair. He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. When he opened his eyes, he was somewhat electrified to find that Audrey was eyeing him intently.

She jumped, noticing his gaze upon him, and hurried into the kitchen, looking flustered.

"Busy day at the Ministry?" Audrey asked, as she swept back into the dining room, several empty plates balanced in her arms. Percy jumped to his feet to help her. "Oh…don't worry about it, Perce, I've got them—" she stopped short, her eyes widening slightly, as Percy leaned forward to take a couple of the dishes.

It was then that Percy realized how close they were. Their noses were merely inches away, in danger of brushing together. And, he could count every last one of the eyelashes which framed her beautiful, brown eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he found himself incapable of speaking. His breath, it appeared, had caught in his throat.

CRASH.

Percy yelped in alarm, staggering backwards. Glass pieces littered the floor.

"Merlin's beard!" Audrey jumped, hands flying for her mouth. "What—oh, no—the plates—Percy—I'm so sorry—"

"Hey—no, don't worry about it—it was my fault, as well—" Percy murmured, pulling out his wand. "_Reparo_." The plates flew back into shape, and Percy picked them up, setting them on the table. "You all right, there?"

"I'm fine, yeah," Audrey sighed, sitting down at the table and placing a hand to her heart. "Just startled me…I'm fine…"

"Good." Percy smiled, settling himself down opposite her and meticulously tucking his napkin into his collar. Audrey giggled slightly.

They ate in silence for several long moments, exchanging hesitant smiles, every now and again. Percy adjusted his spectacles repeatedly, clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair, working furiously to liberate the awkward silence which seemed to have—inexplicably—settled over them.

Heaving an exaggeratedly loud, tired sigh, Percy reached for the nearby roast chicken. Across the table, Audrey too reached, unintentionally, for the roast chicken. Their hands met.

Percy could feel his heart hammering wildly in his chest, his pulse reverberating through his body. Sweat was forming at the tips of his temples, and Percy swallowed heavily, quickly averting his gaze from hers.

He wondered why, after six long years of friendship, Audrey's presence was suddenly threatening to overwhelm him.

"Perce, are you feeling all right?" Audrey's concerned voice snapped him out of his reverie, and Percy jumped slightly in his seat, turning to Audrey with wide eyes.

"I—yeah, of course—"

"You seem a bit jumpy," said Audrey quietly, frowning up at Percy. "Are you sure everything's fine? Your family—are they—?"

"They're all perfectly fine, Audrey, don't worry," Percy assured the younger girl.

Audrey bit her lip. She gazed at Percy peculiarly for a second, looking on the verge of saying something important.

But, then, the next moment, she had leaned across the table and kissed him.

Percy started slightly in surprise, as a jolt of something that felt ridiculously like electricity coursed through him. Then, slowly, his hand found the curve of his neck, his eyes fluttered closed.

And Percy realized that his feelings for Audrey were more powerful—by far—than anything he had ever felt before. It _wasn't_ simply lust…no, it was adoration…devotion…_love_…

Somehow, he didn't feel quite so sinful, after that.


	4. 2005: Wrath

Author's Note: Hi everyone! :D I've got great news! EXAMS ARE OVER! I'm all free! I'm going to try and post as much as I can for the next few months, get back into the writing zone, y'know?

Anyway, here's chapter four! I hope you all like! Love you lots!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

29 April 2005 — Wrath

Percy sunk down onto the couch, still somewhat dazed by the afternoon's astonishing events.

Audrey had visited the Burrow, earlier that day, with startling news.

She was pregnant.

Percy had been stunned. They had never before spoken about the idea of settling down together, although, somewhere in the back of their minds, they had always known it would happen eventually.

So, with a deep breath, Percy had reached into his pocket and produced the diamond ring he'd been carrying around with him for several weeks.

And, now, in two-and-a-half week's time, they were to be married. Just like that. Percy blinked, a broad smile flickering across his face. _Married_.

From the kitchen, he heard his mother humming happily to herself. She had been overjoyed by the news. After all, Percy was the only one of her sons who had not yet settled down with a woman—besides Charlie, but no one was expecting Charlie to settle down with anything except a dragon.

But, not only was his mother going to be planning her only unmarried son's wedding; she was also expecting a new grandchild—_his_ child, Percy realized, his smile widening. No wonder his mother was so happy—all of this was like a dream come true, for her.

Just then, his mother stepped out of the kitchen, tucking a washcloth into the waistband of her apron. Sweeping several loose strands of her vivid red hair behind her ear, she beamed widely at Percy. "Oh, hello, dear—I'm going upstairs to get some laundry done—would you please answer the door if anyone calls around? George just left for the store, but he said he and Angelina would be back for dinner with little Freddie—Arthur's running a bit late—Ron—Harry, Ginny, James—and Hermione—they'll be here—"

"Relax, Mum," Percy murmured, smiling amusedly at his mother's increasingly flustered voice. "I've got everything under control." He leaned forward, planting a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart," Molly sighed, patting his cheek clumsily. Then, she straightened, suggesting in a would-be casual tone, had it not been laced so evidently with longing, "Oh—Percy, what do you say to inviting Audrey over for dinner, one of these days?"

Percy bit his lip, working furiously to contain his knowing smile. "I—of course I'm all right with that—not tonight, though. Audrey said she's telling her parents about her…situation…tonight, so she'll be—er, busy—with that."

"Yes…yes, of course," Molly said. And, with one last, fleeting smile in Percy's direction, she scrambled up the staircase, shaking her head slightly.

As if on cue, there was a gentle—almost hesitant—knock on the door. Percy turned curiously in the direction of the Burrow's front entrance, wondering whether he'd misheard. But—no, there it was again. Quickly, Percy made his way to the Burrow's front entrance and tugged the door open.

His heart stopped.

Audrey Smith was standing in front of him. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, her entire body was quaking—though whether it was from fear or cold, Percy could not tell. A dull, grey shawl was pulled tightly around her quivering shoulders, and a giant trunk sat at her feet.

Percy breathed, "Audrey—?"

"They—they—they—" Audrey whispered tremulously, her knees now wobbling dangerously. She appeared to be on the verge of collapsing. Swiftly, Percy reached out and grabbed her arm, steadying her slightly, before proceeding to lead her back into the house.

Speechless and still shuddering violently, Audrey sunk down into the large maroon sofa in the center of the sitting room. Percy gaped at her, horrified.

But, before he could say a word, there was a creak of floorboards, and his mother had appeared at the bottom of the stairwell, carrying a large basket of finished laundry in her arms and wearing an extremely concerned expression on her face.

In a flash, she was at Audrey's side. And, the younger girl was tucked in her warm, comforting, motherly embrace, her body racking with dry, distressed sobs.

Quietly, Percy retrieved Audrey's trunk from the front steps and slipped back into the room, heart hammering in his chest and ears whooshing peculiarly. For several, long moments, not a word was uttered. And, but for his mother's reassuring murmurs and Audrey's choked snuffles, the atmosphere was deathly silent.

Then— "They…kicked me…they kicked me out," Audrey mumbled softly, her face still buried in Molly's shoulder. "They—my father—he was—_so_ angry."

Percy watched her in silence, feeling something large and scaly erupted in the pit of his stomach, clawing furiously at his insides. His fists clenched.

"And—my mother—she didn't do _anything_!" Audrey wailed, tears now flowing down her cheeks. "She—she just _sat_ there—and—_watched_!"

The monster in his chest roared, and Percy felt his right arm twitch, wanting desperately to retrieve his wand. Oh, how he wished he could hunt the Smiths down, and pay them back for treating their only child in such a monstrous manner.

"So—so I—so I packed my bags, and,"—Audrey hiccuped—"I—I just…I didn't know where else to go." She looked up at Molly, brown eyes filled with tears.

In a single instant, the raging creature in his chest ripped through the walls of Percy's stomach, clawing…thrashing…roaring as loudly as it possibly could. A nauseating wave of fury swept through him, and, suddenly, Percy was on his feet, wand clutched tightly in his right hand. His blue eyes flashed with anger.

Audrey looked up, eyes wide. "Perce—what—?"

But, he had already crossed the threshold and swung open the door, not caring as the _slam_ of the reverberating door echoed through the tranquil evening silence. The wind whipped through his hair, knocking his glasses askew, but Percy paid it no heed. He ignored the blood pounding in his head, the heat coursing through his body, as he marched towards the Burrow's front gate, yanking it open. Wrath—_sheer_ wrath—was propelling him.

There was a small _pop_, and, suddenly, she was just a few feet behind him, auburn hair flying behind her as she ran to catch up.

"Perce!"

Percy slowed slightly, his body tensing as he continued to pace violently through the large, overgrown orchard which surrounded his childhood home.

"Percy, wait!"

Exhaling gustily, Percy swiveled around to meet her.

Finally, Audrey reached him, panting heavily, as she reached out and grabbed his upper arms. "What—you—_where_ are you going?"

Percy was silent, averting her gaze as anger began bubbling dangerously, once again, within him.

Audrey shook him lightly. "Percy?" she asked timidly.

"How do you _stand_ it?" Percy demanded loudly, jerking out of her grip and clenching his teeth as he turned away. "How do you put up with those—those—evil—foul—" Percy swore. "They're—horrible—excuses for parents, Audrey! I don't know—don't understand how you bear with them!"

A long stretch of silence followed, and, for a moment, Percy wondered whether Audrey had left. He turned back around.

She stood with her arms crossed, tear tracks glinting spectacularly on her pale cheeks. Slowly, she approached him. And, in the semi-darkness, Percy could just make out the quivering of her lips…the tentativeness of her walk…as she sauntered closer and closer to him.

"They're my parents," she said quietly. She looked up, eyes blazing, expression determined. "They're my parents. I love them—no matter how—how terrible—how awful—how badly they treat me. They're my parents, Perce," she repeated beseechingly, gazing up at him. "I bear with them because I—I love them."

A breeze flitted through the air, whisking through their hair. And, as the wind washed through his body, his anger vanished. He felt ashamed. "I'm—I'm sorry." He swallowed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "I—don't know—what came over me—"

"No," Audrey whispered, touching his hand. Percy glanced at her. "Don't be sorry." Sniffing slightly, she continued, "You have a real family, Percy…you have people that…that care about you."

They stood directly in front of each other, now, merely inches apart.

"So do you," Percy replied gently.

After what seemed like eternity, their lips met.


	5. 2008: Envy

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! But, here it is!

Okay, IMPORTANT NOTE. My "True Colors" Competition just came to an end, so I've got another one rolling. This one's called the "Daddy's Girl" Competition, and it's much simpler. Please take a look! I'd love it if you participated! The link is below:

forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/topic/44309/64041076/1/

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

12 June 2008 — Envy

The familiar wails of a disgruntled baby pierced the otherwise silent atmosphere of the night. Percy Weasley opened his eyes, yawning widely. He glanced to his left; it was, in fact, Audrey's turn to tend to the baby's needs. But, one look at his wife's peacefully sleeping form told him that waking her up was a very bad idea, indeed.

A louder, more indignant cry sounded from the hallway.

With a weary sigh and a creak of bedsprings, Percy finally climbed to his feet, stretching his long arms, as he paced his way through the dark corridor.

He reached out and opened the door to his younger daughter's nursery.

He frowned confusedly. Three-month-old Lucy was curled up, soundly asleep, in her crib, sucking serenely on one her stuffed owl's ears. Deciding that little Lucy had somehow found sleep on her own, Percy heaved a sigh of relief, backing slowly out of the room.

He had just reached his bedroom once again—ready to sink into his comfortable, inviting bed and submerge himself in the warmth of his blankets—when, suddenly, another distressed whimper echoed through the air.

Percy started, staring at his bedroom door in disbelief. There was no way. He had _just_ checked on her, moments earlier.

Then, suddenly, it hit him.

Molly.

Swiftly, Percy made his way down the passageway for the second time that night. With a _click_, the door to Molly's bedroom opened an inch, and Percy peered curiously through the crack.

Two-year-old Molly was sitting up in her cot, lip trembling as she hugged a pillow to her little chest. Quietly, Percy slipped inside the little bedroom. "Mol? You all right?"

Molly glanced up at her father, her lips twisting into a frown. "Mumma."

"Mummy's sleeping," Percy replied, sitting down beside his daughter in the little cot he and Audrey had bought her for her second birthday. He slipped an arm around his daughter, soothingly rubbing her small back.

"Nnnh!" Molly squirmed, wriggling out of her father's grip and throwing him an irritated expression. "Wan' Mumma!"

Percy sighed exasperatedly. For the past several weeks, his elder daughter had not paid him an ounce of attention. Every time she saw him, she'd shy away and run for her mother. It was a peculiar thing; as a toddler, Molly had always been slightly partial to her father.

So, it was a rather rude shock for Percy when, one morning, his little Molly decided that her father was no longer worthy of her precious interest.

His mother had laughingly told him that it was only a phase—that, as a toddler, Ginny had once done the same thing to Arthur. It triggered something in the very back of Percy's mind—a memory of his father sitting by the fireplace at Christmastime, trying in vain to capture his little daughter's attention, whilst his sons and wife laughed at his silly attempts.

Only Percy had noticed that one, vague flicker of hurt cross his father's face, as little Ginevra clung adamantly to her mother's robes.

Biting his lip and swallowing the lump in his throat, Percy turned back to his daughter. "Come on, Molly-girl," he pleaded. "Tell Daddy what's the matter."

"Muhhh-mah!" Molly whined, crawling to the corner of her cot and scrunching into a tiny ball. Her curly, red hair framed her face like a curtain. "Where's Mumma? Wan' Mumma! Wan' _Mumma_!"

The jealousy hit Percy like a bolt of lightning. And, for the life of him, he couldn't understand why—_why_—his daughter, his _life_ was treating her own father like this. Defeated, Percy got to his feet, shaking his head as he pulled the fluffy pink bedcovers over his unwilling daughter.

At the door, he turned back to Molly, unsurprised to find that the little girl was still watching him warily. "Mummy's asleep," he told her shortly. "Go to sleep, Molly-girl."

* * *

Daylight flickered in through the room, and Percy's eyes popped open. Breathing in deeply, Percy sat up in bed, smiling slightly as the familiar silence of a fresh morning greeted his ears.

BOOM.

Percy jumped violently, nearly knocking over his bedside table, as he hastened to his feet, staring apprehensively around the room.

BOOM.

Percy snapped in the direction of his bedroom door, just in time to see it vibrate dangerously on its hinges. In an instant, Percy was backed up against the wall, wand at the ready.

BOOM.

With a final and lingering rumble, the door flew completely off its hinges. Percy yelped, leaping out of the way, as the white, rectangular piece of wood nearly hit him, square in the face. Gasping for breath, Percy turned back towards the room's entrance. It was Audrey. Only…it wasn't. It _couldn't_ be. Audrey didn't look like that. Percy blinked in disbelief, fear jolting through his veins, as this raven-haired, dark-eyed version of his wife glided in through the doorway, eyeing Percy haughtily.

"Good morning, Percy," she crooned, her voice sultry, as she carefully seated herself at the edge of the bed.

"I—you're—_Audrey_?" Percy stammered, trembling slightly.

"Oh, well done," Audrey snapped sarcastically. "I never would have thought you _capable_ of remembering your own _wife's_ name." She flicked a piece of lint off of her silky, black robe, a bored expression on her face. "Ah—now, where have those daughters have mine got to?"

There it was again. Jealousy. Envy. It hit him hard, precisely in the gut. "They—they're my daughters, too, you know," Percy said loudly, frowning at the woman in front of him.

Audrey laughed a high, bone-chilling laugh. "No…no, I don't think so, Percy, darling. You see…I don't think they…_like_ you very much."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded angrily. "Of course they like me. I'm their _father_—"

"Wan' Mumma!"

Percy turned to the door. Molly. He watched in utter incredulity as his two-year-old daughter rushed across the threshold, clad in a black dress of an unusual, feathery material.

"Oh, hello," Audrey cooed, gathering the little girl in her arms and lifting her onto her lap. "There's my girl…there's Mummy's girl…" Lips curving into a nasty smile, Audrey glanced across the bed to Percy. "And, there's Daddy! There's Daddy, Molly! Do you want to see Daddy, baby? Do you want to—?"

"No!" Molly squealed, throwing her chubby arms around her mother's neck. "Wan' Mumma!"

Percy's hurt sunk. He turned away. It hurt too much. The envy was overwhelming him.

"Muhhh-mah!"

His eyes burned. His breath caught in his throat. Jealousy was ripping apart his being.

"Wan' Mumma! Wan' _Mumma_!"

Percy groaned loudly, burying his face in his arms. Audrey cackled, her dark eyes glittering with mirth.

"Daddy?"

Something small and cold was touching his face. Percy moaned, turning away.

"Daddy? Daddy!"

Percy awoke sharply, sitting bolt right up in bed, and blinking furiously. Cold sweat dripped from every ounce of his body, and, for several moments, Percy simply sat up against the headboard, breathing heavily. He glanced at his wife's still-sleeping figure, reassured to find the unusual glint of reddish-brown, as her auburn locks caught the moonlight from the window.

It had been a nightmare. A nightmare. His wife was still copper-haired, sweet-tempered, and every bit as kindhearted as he knew she was. Yet, he couldn't help but shudder slightly as that shrill, callous laugh rang through his ears.

"Daddy?"

Percy looked to his right, surprised. Little Molly was standing by his bedside, looking very concerned indeed. "Molly-girl?" he croaked, worried. "Are you all right? Do you want me to wake Mummy up?"

"No," she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy, c'n I s'eep here? I can' s'eep in my room."

Percy smiled knowingly, reaching down and scooping the little girl up. "Sure you can, Molly-girl."

Molly snuggled up against her father's shoulder, eyes already half-closed. "I w'ove you, Daddy."

Percy felt his heart warm. And, suddenly, all the envy he'd felt seemed like it had happened a million years previous.

"I…I love you, too, Molly-girl."


	6. 2019: Sloth

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, everyone! Hope you like! :D Thank you all so much for your lovely feedback, so far!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

02 September 2019 — Sloth

Sunlight spilled in through the large bedroom windows, bathing the room in a warm glow. Percy mumbled incoherently under his breath, rolling over in bed and sighing sleepily.

"Morning."

Percy opened his right eye, raising an eyebrow in amusement, as a pair of familiar, large brown eyes blinked placidly up at him. "Good morning," he murmured into his pillow. Then, he yawned widely, sitting up in bed and scratching his stomach. "All right, you get Lucy ready—I'll wake Molly—we have to be at King's Cross in three hours—"

"Perce—"

"I'll get some toast ready—maybe some bacon, as well—"

"Percy, that—"

"Come on, Audrey, we haven't got all the time in the world." Percy had already gotten to his feet, and was digging a tie out of his and Audrey's closet. He pulled out a set of freshly laundered robes and set it down on the bed. He glanced, once again, up at Audrey, who was still lying down in bed, watching him in disbelief. "Are you going to get ready or not?" Percy demanded impatiently.

"Perce, it's the _second_ of September," Audrey explained patiently, shaking her head slightly at her husband's blank expression. "We've already taken Molly and Lucy to King's Cross…yesterday. They're in Hogwarts."

Percy opened his mouth, but closed it again, a moment later. There were several beats of silence before Percy dropped the robes he was holding, stumbled towards the bed, and sunk beneath the covers, groaning softly in relief and brimming with happiness.

"Why didn't you tell me that _before_ I got up and started acting like a prat?" Percy muttered, eyeing Audrey reproachfully. His accusing expression melted into an affectionate smile at the indignant expression on Audrey's small face.

"Well, I tried." Audrey giggled, snuggling deeper into the covers. "Besides, it's sweet when you act like a prat…although I don't know how much of it is acting," she added slyly.

Percy rolled his eyes, looping an arm around his wife's slender waist. He kissed her cheek, causing her to shiver slightly and close her eyes.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?" Percy asked idly. Suddenly, he felt very leisurely…relaxed…as though not a single thought in the world could ruin his contentment, in that one, distinct moment.

"I—" Audrey hesitated, voice tinged with anxiety. "I…have something to tell you."

Percy's gaze snapped to Audrey's, eyes widening slightly. "You—you're not pregnant, are you?"

She laughed softly. "No…nothing like that."

Percy felt the knot in the middle of his chest loosen slightly, the lump in his throat dissolve by a fraction. "Then—what's the matter?"

"Zacharias came over yesterday evening, when you took Molly and Lucy to Diagon Alley," Audrey explained faintly.

Zacharias Smith was Audrey's cousin. The two were very close. So, despite their mutual dislike for each other, Zacharias and Percy had learned to tolerate each other. He and his wife, Heidi, lived next door, with their two school-going children.

"What did he say?" Percy asked, confused.

Without warning, Audrey burst into tears. "It's Heidi—she—she's sick. She's been in St. Mungo's for three months…round-the-clock care." Audrey sniffled violently, eyes welling up with tears once again. "He didn't tell anyone until yesterday—even the kids don't know how serious it is, but I'm sure they've guessed."

Percy gaped at his wife, stunned into silence.

"And Zacharias—he's devastated. He—he loves Heidi, I know it. As—as much as they bicker, I just—I _know_ he does—he hasn't even left her side, all these weeks—"

Percy felt his body numb, as a chilly wave washed over his body. And suddenly, he was transported to a different universe, a different time, a different life. There he was—sitting at Audrey's bedside, clutching her pale, shockingly thin hand. Molly and Lucy, white-faced but sporting determinedly cheery expressions, as they laughed with their dangerously ill mother.

Percy's mouth grew dry and sweat began quickly formulating on his neck. Instinctively, his arm around Audrey's waist tightened and he felt very lucky indeed, to have his wife alive and well, next to him.

All at once, he felt sinful, lying lazily in bed, when, several miles away, a man—several years younger than he was—was laboring away at St. Mungo's, praying for his wife's life. Slowly, he sat up, pushing the bedclothes away from him and climbing to his feet, for the second time that morning.

Audrey looked up at him, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her nightshirt. "Perce?" she sniffed, eyeing him curiously. "What—?"

"Let's visit them," Percy declared quietly.

Audrey's brows arched. "I—what—?"

"We…we should visit Heidi—and—Zacharias at St. Mungo's."

"I—was—I was going to," Audrey breathed, a wondrous expression surfacing on her features. "I—but, I know you and Zacharias don't—get along, so—"

"We might not get along," Percy exhaled heavily, meeting Audrey's gaze. "But nobody—deserves to go through—that—alone."

Audrey nodded mutely in agreement, her gaze still glued to Percy's.

They readied themselves in silence, slipping on their robes and quietly sipping from cups of hot tea.

As they stepped into the crisp, morning air, Percy felt Audrey's small, slender fingers intertwine with his. And Percy smiled down at her, as the fresh, morning air nipped at him, wiping away every last bit of slothfulness left inside him.


	7. 2033: Pride

Author's Note: Well, its all over! *sniffs* I've really enjoyed this project. It was such a challenge, but I can't tell you how much it helped with my writing. It was truly a magnificent writing experience, and, for that, I must thank acciohope15.

Thank you all for reading! I hope you all like this. It was truly cathartic to write, and, well, I hope it sums up this story nicely.

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your feedback was, as always, truly precious. Thank you all SO much!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

25 December 2033 — Pride

Percy watched with amusement as Lucy bustled down the staircase, bearing a large box which jingled with every step she took—ornaments for the tree, he knew. She paused at the foot of the stairs, giving him a beaming grin, before hurrying into her adjacent sitting room to join her mother and elder sister at the not-yet-fully-assembled Christmas tree.

The shouts and laughter of his family from the neighboring room lifted a smile to Percy's face, and he found himself climbing reflexively to his feet and approaching the nearby kitchen's large bay window. Sighing softly, Percy reached out and touched the window's cold glass, shivering slightly as a myriad of memories raced each other through his mind.

He had always been proud. And, with time—as well as a steadily increasing amount of company spent in Audrey's company—Percy had learned to admit it, however grudgingly. But, beneath all the pride, the pompousness, and the burning desire to prove himself, Percy had always been nothing but an insecure, ambitious little boy, begging for a respectable place in the world.

He had found it a difficult feat to feel proud of anything he held dear, as a teenager. He'd had a mother who stayed at home, looking after several children, and a father who worked in the ministry's lowliest department.

He'd had more siblings than he'd ever wanted to count, the eldest of whom lived so far away from home that Percy saw as little of them as he saw galleons in his mother's purse, and the youngest of whom were _far_ too immature for Percy's dignified taste.

So, Percy had been left to his own, ambition-spurred devises, forced to create his own legacy. His own dreams. Something he could _really_ be proud of.

He'd begun at the bottom. Knowledge. He'd always been smart, of course. He'd had himself a bookshelf full of novels before Charlie had even learned how to double-knot his shoelaces. So, Percy threw himself into his work at Hogwarts, digging and groveling for knowledge, facts, specifics. And, by the time, he left Hogwarts' forever, he'd achieved a treasure trove of pure intelligence, all on his own. To say that he had been proud would have been a dire understatement. He was absolutely teeming with fulfillment.

So, he had continued to the next step. Power.

Percy let out a disparaging sigh, knuckles whitening slightly as he gripped forcibly at the kitchen window's sill. Then, he relaxed, closing his eyes, feeling his body go limp as the reminiscences began flashing, once more, across his eyes.

The Ministry of Magic had loomed in front of Percy like a trophy, so, predictably, Percy's first reaction had been to snatch at it.

He'd caught it deftly between his fingers, his grip strengthening with every passing moment. The days had swished by in a flurry of hours spent poring over papers about the thickness of cauldron bottoms, and waiting on the absentminded Mr. Crouch, hand and foot. There had been no time for gloating, no time for satisfaction. Then, Mr. Crouch had been found dead, and Percy had been forced to let the Ministry—his one source of power, _pride_—slip through his fingers.

Shameful, it had been.

Then, inexplicably, an opportunity had arisen, handed to him on a silver platter. Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic, himself—well, what more could he have asked for? It was power, it was _pride_, it was everything he had ever wanted.

But, he had never seen his father so angry in his life. And, even now, thirty-eight years later, that one, distinct moment when his father's eyes had glittered with utter contempt, was enough to send Percy into fits of terror.

Percy felt his eyes burn with remorse, but he straightened his shoulders, staring resolutely out the window once again.

He'd pretended not to care. His family—they'd never been of any use to him, anyhow. They had always been in the way of Percy's happiness. They had always been the ones to burst Percy's bubbles, sending every last ounce of his pride plummeting into nonexistence. It had been their fault entirely.

So, what had made him see sense?

Audrey.

Of course…it had been Audrey. Everything always seemed to lead back to her in the end, after all. Percy found his lips twitching upward instinctively, at the thought of his wife. She had been—and always would be—the one to show Percy the light.

It had, nonetheless, taken several years of her patient persuasion for the truth to finally blaze, quite clearly, in front of him. And, suddenly, his whole world had come crashing down. Everything he had taught himself to believe, for all those years, had crumbled, in that single instant.

And, all he had been left with was Audrey's promise that if he went to them, if he went to his family, and begged them for their forgiveness, it would be all right.

Somehow, it had been enough.

He'd never forget the way Fred's cold expression had given away to warmth, the way the tears had welled up in his mother's eyes, the way his father had finally approached him, slowly but surely.

And, with Audrey's meticulous instruction, Percy had fashioned himself a new life. Piece by piece, moment by moment, Percy's existence had become something it had never been before. Humble.

He'd barely given a smirk when Kingsley chose him to be his Junior Assistant, after the war. He'd barely looked up from his work when Chambers strolled into his office one fine morning, with news of his promotion. He hadn't gloated even once. A newfound humility had engulfed his being, filling him with a new purpose, a new hope.

"Daddy," twenty-five-year-old Lucy entered the room, smiling. "The tree's all done. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course I would, sweetheart," Percy murmured, following his daughter into the next room.

The tree twinkled and shone with hours of hard work. Every ornament, every detail, was a commemoration from the past. Molly's old baby socks, threaded together with a twine of silver string…Audrey's old earrings, worn on her wedding day…the silver teddy bear decoration his mother had gifted them, the day Lucy was born.

Audrey came around the room to take Percy's hand. Molly and Lucy, beaming at their father, turned to stand on either side of him, as, together, they admired their grand, old Christmas tree. Percy's heart swelled with satisfaction.

But, this, he decided, was a very different kind of pride.


End file.
